110815-Surprisingly Calm with No Arms
classiclyTaciturn CT began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 15:28 -- CT: Hello, Eribus. AG: Hellδ Ljcy AG: I'n uh AG: suppδsiηg yuδ hαveη't heαrd qhαt dhppeηeα CT: ... CT: What happened? CT: You're usually great with your grammer and spelling. AG: I uh... Dδη/t hαve αηy αrms AG: They ub AG: htey were ripped δff CT: ... CT: That's horrible! CT: Who did this to you? AG: Vijil AG: Vigil CT: ... AG: he tδre δff my αrms CT: Vigil, huh? AG: αηd tried tδ mαkue me eαt them CT: He sounds like scum. AG: He is scum CT: Absolute scum. AG: I meαη, its ηδt sδ bαd αηy mδre AG: the pαiηo hαs died dδkwη CT: You don't have arms! AG: mαybe AG: bug thαf is ηδt the pδiηt he4e AG: I'm ηtδ deαd δr αηythiηg CT: .. AG: it cδuuld hbαve beeη smδ much sδrse CT: ... AG: sδ hu AG: hδw hsα yδur dαyd beeη? CT: .... CT: Better by far. CT: MIke told me of his planet. CT: ... CT: I'm never going there. AG: heh CT: You could not pay me enough. AG: He tδkld me his lαηw wαs f8ll δf furjηiture AG: ia sδnηds α δlt better thαη ym lαηd by fαr CT: Horrible furniture. CT: He said it was tacky furniture. CT: I refuse to be anywhere near it. AG: perfectly uηderstαηdαbli CT: Thank you. AG: My hivel bαerly hpαs αηy furηiture αt αll CT: Hmmm. AG: just αc cδuple bδδkcαses αηd shelves AG: αslδ my wδrk tsαtiδη, but thαt ais α mess CT: Speaking of furniture, could you remove the large devices from my house? AG: uδY wδuzd hαve tδ αsk Liskαr αbδut thαt AG: she'ls yδur server, αηyhδw CT: Yes. CT: Sorry. CT: I was confused for a seconbd there. CT: *second. AG: 'Im Lisskαr's server, αηd her uive ais iη vfery gδkδd cδηditiδη AG: miηyous theh lδαg gαper htαt I ripped fdδm her flδδr CT: I see. AG: ir is ηδa iη her kitvueη it seems CT: The "load gaper" sounds like it would be a toilet. CT: Is it a toilet? AG: thαt wδuld be dhe highblδδd ternaiηδlδgy fδr ait, yeh CT: I see. CT: Thank you for explaining that to me. AG: δηt α prδblem AG: its ηδt likez I cαη dδ much lese AG: I kiηd δf lδst mym writiηg αrm CT: You trolls have such strange terminoligy. AG: yδu humαηs hhαve woeird termiηδlδguy AG: ubt thtα si theh prδcess jf fulture ecxhαηeg it seemsk AG: I'm ssδrry if ib is αhrd δt reαd my hδrds AG: my fαhe bs ηδht α reliαbel tδδl tδ tyse waith CT: It's fine, I believe you're doing your best. AG: I'll hαve ηew αrms sδδη eηδugh AG: I hδpe CT: New arms? AG: Yes AG: thl δrαsle CT: ... AG: she wial dive me pαper αmrs it seems CT: How would you use paper arms? AG: Ip dδη't kηδw CT: ... AG: hδygfully mαke ym δwη αrms δut δf zpαre mepαl AG: αppαreηtly her pαper ist speciαl AG: strxηg AG: but ηδt lδηg lαsdaiηg CT: I see. AG: αηywαy, I hαve experieηce mαkiηg firαerms AG: regulαr αrms cαη't ve tδδ hαrg tδ mαkz CT: I see, so you will make your own with the temporary arms? AG: perhαps AG: butv thsre is αhlsδ α plαη tδ ged me kαcb αt leαst δηe δf my δld αrms AG: tub uk AG: Aαishα stαrted tδ eαd the δηe we hαve AG: the δther Vig9l still hαs AG: ... CT: I see. AG: its ηδt α pretty pictupe CT: ... CT: I can imagine. AG: Buit ti isxη't eδδ bαd AG: well, I?m lyiηg AG: its fuckiηg terrible AG: I hαve ηδ fuckiηg rαms CT: It sounds it. AG: buy I'ηm tryiηj dδ dtαy pδsitive here AG: I αws αη idiδt AG: αηd I pαie eht prsce CT: ... CT: I could not read that last part, sorry. AG: heh, sδrry AG: I pαid theh price fδr mt ssstupidity CT: Thank you. CT: I guess I'll leave you to it. CT: I must go, sorry. AG: stαby sαfe AG: αηd gδδdbys CT: YOu too, Eribus. -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling classiclyTaciturn CT at 15:47 -- Category:Lucy Category:Eribus